videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart 9
Mario Kart 9 is a racing game developed primarily by Nintendo EAD, with Namco Bandai Holdings assisting, for the Wii U. It is the eighth installment in the main Mario Kart series (hence the game's name) and, including the arcade games, the sixteenth overall. This installment is the follow-up game of the Nintendo Wii U title Mario Kart 8. Modes Grand Prix * 50cc * 100cc * 150cc * 200cc * Mirror Time Trial * Race a Normal Staff Ghost * Race a 150cc Staff Ghost * Race a 200cc Staff Ghost Vs. Race * 2-Player Race * 3-Player Race * 4-Player Race Practice Mode Battle Mode * Balloon Battle/Balloon Blitz * Bob-Omb Blast/Bob-Omb Brawl * Renegade Round-Up/Piranha Plant Tag * Coin Runners/Coin Collectors * Shine Thief/Sprite Robbers * Capture The Flag Online Mode Mission/Challenge Mode Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection Mode MKTV/Mario Kart TV * MKTV HD/Mario Kart TV HD * MKTube/Mario KartTube All Characters One asterisk = Unlockable Two asterisks = DLC * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Toad (with different colors) * Toadette * Yoshi (with different colors) * Birdo * Koopa Troopa * Paratroopa * Wario * Waluigi * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Donkey Kong * Donkey Kong Jr.* * Diddy Kong * Dixie Kong* * Funky Kong* * Rosalina * Honey Queen* * Lakitu * Wiggler * Dry Bones * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Baby Peach* * Baby Daisy* * Baby Rosalina* * Baby DK* * Baby Wario* * Baby Waluigi* * Larry* * Morton* * Wendy* * Iggy* * Roy* * Lemmy* * Ludwig* * Shy Guy (with different colors)* * Ninji * Professor E. Gadd* * King Boo* * Petey Piranha* * Dry Bowser* * Meowser* * Kamek* * Spike* * Monty Mole* * Moneybag/Coin Coffer * Wart * Pauline * Sprixie* * Plessie* * R.O.B./Robotic Operating Buddy/Robot * Nabbit * Metal Mario * Green Bronze Luigi * Pink Gold Peach * Gold Mario * Silver Luigi * Tanooki Mario * Kitsune Luigi * Cat Peach * Mallow* * Link * Villager Boy/Girl * Isabelle * Inkling Boy/Girl * Duck Hunt Duo * Mii A * Mii B* * Mii C* * Mach Rider** * Captain Toad/Toadette** * Dr. Mario** * Dr. Luigi** * Spring Man/Ribbon Girl** * Mouser** * Kremling** * King K. Rool** * Yooka-Laylee** * Fawful** * Koopa Kid** * Rex** * Diskun** * Cat Mario** * Tanooki Peach** * Vampire Wario** * Cappy** * Tiara** * Glydon** * Topper** * Harriet** * Rango** * Spewart** * Midbus** * Hellen Gravely** Items * Item Box * Coins * Rupees * Bells * Splatoon Currency * ARMS Tokens * Quills * Mushroom * Gold Mushroom * 3x Mushroom * Fire Flower * Ice Flower * Boomerang Flower * Super Leaf * P-Wing * Super Bell * Piranha Plant * Super Horn * Super Star * Lightning * Green Shell * 3x Green Shell * Red Shell * 3x Red Shell * Black Shell * 3x Black Shell * Gold Shell * 3x Gold Shell * Bowser Shell * Banana * 3x Banana * Big Banana * Gold Banana * 3x Gold Banana * Blooper * Bob-Omb * 3x Bob-Omb * Spiny Shell * Rain Cloud * Snow Cloud * Thunder Cloud * Bullet Bill * Banzai Bill * POW Block * Mega Mushroom * Mini Mushroom * Tub * 3x Tub * Gold Tub * Tornado * 3x Tornado * Hammer * 10T Hammer * Power Yo-Yo * Porcupuffer * 3x Porcupuffer * Fake Item Box * Tacks * 3x Tacks * Smokescreen * Sticky Oil * Rabbit Ear * Boo * Super Feather/Cape Feather * Wild Top * Scuttlebug * Dizziness Virus * Driver Virus * Heart * Peach's Bird * Flare Ball * Slap Stick * Frying Pan * Chain Chomp * Volt * Barrel * Ultra Hand * Moustache Rocket * Chiritorie Heatseeking Bomb * Stack-Up Block Bomb * 3x Chiritorie Heatseeking Bomb * 5x Stack-Up Block Bomb * Yoshi Egg * Fireball * 9 Overdrive Special Items * 3x Fireball * Poltergust 3000 * 3x Heart * Flower Bomb * Poison Mushroom * Coin Mushroom * Coin Magnet * Moustache Pen * Giant Banana * Peanut Popper * Chain Chomplet * 3x Bowser Shell * Graffiti Pen * 5x Green Shell * 5x Red Shell * Luma * 3x Porcupo * Bonnetbon Cap * 5x Shuriken * Cymbals * Clown Car * 3x Yoshi Egg * 3x Birdo Egg * Conga * Triforce * Beehive * Apple * Ink Tsunami * 3x Barrel * Banana Bunch * Bee Shroom * Flutter Wings * 3x Spiny Shell * Gold Flower * Green Star * 3x Boo * 3x Pirahna Plant * Game Boy Horror * Virtual Boo * NES Zapper * Bullet Bill Blaster * Magikoopa Wand * Gyromite * 3x Bone * Dry Bowser Bone Shell * 3x Spike Ball * Metal Cap * 10-Coin Bell * Lucky Bell * Stone Statue Leaf * 5x Explosive Oil Barrels * Wingo Feather * 3x Megavitamin * 3x L-Megavitamin * Flower Transformation * 5x Pagie * Biffler * Spear Guy Spear Karts & Vehicles One Asterisk = Unlockable Two Asterisks = DLC * Standard Kart/Bike/ATV/Truck/Flying Kart * Pipe Frame* * Carrot Hover * Gravity Kart * Mach 9 * Circuit Special * Poltergust 5000 * Royal Coach * Power Flower * Bruiser/Growler * Super Blooper * Barrel Train * Badwagon * Sneeker/Bounder* * Lumamobile * Shellcar * P-Wing* * Wild Wing * Streetle * Comet * Blue Falcon* * Biddybuggy/Buggybud * Teddy Buggy * Rambi Rider * Broodallac * Quacker * Yoshi Bike * Mr. Scooty/Mr Scooty* * Jet Bike * Varmint * The Duke * Steel Driver * Carriage Rattler * Bullet Blaster * Tanooki Kart * Kitsune Kart* * Cat Cruiser * Royal Limo* * Magikruiser * Master Cycle * Turbo Zora* * Gerudo Speedster* * Ritomobile* * Goron Driver* * Master Cycle Zero* * City Tripper * Inkstriker * Splat Buggy* * Prancer * Zapper Cycle * Phantomcycle* * Subcon Rider* * Pianta Power* * Noki Kart* * Cact-X * Bumble V * Wario Motorcycle * Waluigi Rider * Excitebike Motor * Koopa Clown Kart * Landship * Stingbicycle* * Charging Truck * Bully Bike* * Funkillac* * ROB-BLS* * ROB-LGS* * Bone Rattler* * Gold Mantis * NESMobile* * SNESCycle* * Sprixie Special * Plessie Tank * Birthday Girl/Royal Ribbon * Wild Wiggler* * Flame Rider * Money Ferrari* * Sports Coupe/Sports Coupé * Amp Racer* * Hogan's Alleycar* * Wild Gunmobile* * E. Gadd's Dasher * Tiny Tug * Zucchini * Soda Jet * Bolt Buggy * Egg Rider * Ultra Leon* * Cappy Kart* * Toastarena Party Kart* * Gobblegut Truck* * B-Dasher 2.0* * Engarde Trekker* * White Cat * Cloud 9* * Banisher* * Dry Bomber* * Dolphin Dasher * Bahamutt Beast* * Broozer Trunk* * Draculaddie Scooter* * Mighty Gazelle** * Fire Stingray** * Mach Rider's Motorcycle** * Hurricane** * Ant Trooper Buggy** * Treasure Kart** * Doctor's Orders** * Vitamin Buggy** * Spring Frame** * Kremling Cruiser** * Jaxi** * Bomb Kart** * Ostrocycle** * K. Rool's Coupe/K. Rool's Coupé** * Pagie Cycle** * Beanie Buggy** * Mechakoopa Barge** * Reznomotor** * Volbono Rider** * Scuttlebuggy** * Star Dancer** * Mach Dragster** * Chuckya Truck** * Famicruiser X** * Super Famicruiser X** * Lucky Bell Special** * Tanooki Chariot** * Vampwagon** * Turbo Dolphin** * Drill Master** * Road Jetter** * Ninjeep** * GLA** * W 25 Silver Arrow** * 300 SL Roadster** * Midbus Trucker** * Blizzard Dozer** * Bonnetbuggy** * Broodalcycle** * Cascadian Cruiser** * T-Rex Rider** * Schnautzel Truck** * Cheesy Jeep** Wheels One Asterisk = Unlockable Two Asterisks = DLC * Standard/Normal * Blue Standard/Normal Blue * Gold Standard * Red Monster * Hot Monster/Funky Monster * Silver Monster * Roller * Azure Roller * Cold Roller/Smooth Roller * Slim * Crimson Slim * Slick * Cyber Slick * Metal * Button * Off-Road * Retro Off-Road * Sponge * Mushroom * Wood/Wooden * Cushion * Triforce Tires/Triforce Tyres * Leaf Tires/Leaf Tyres * Ink Tires/Ink Tyres * Hogan's Tires/Alley Tyres* * 8-Bit Tires/8-Bit Tyres* * Jaxi Tires/Jaxi Tyres* * Subconian Tires/Subconian Tyres* * MKTV Tires/MKTV Tyres* * Hoopster Tires/Hoopster Tyres* * Koopa Shell Tires/Shell Tyres* * ? Block Tires/Block Tyres* * Mach Tires** * Treasure Tires** * Fever Tires** * Drowsy Tires** * Biff Tires** * Kremling Tires** * Bomb Tires** * Play Coin Tires** * Beanbean Tires** * Koopa Monster** * Dino Tires** * Famicom Tires** * Super Famicom Tires** * GLA Tires/GLA Wheels** * Cap-A-Wheelies** * Rocket Flower Tires** * Bubblainian Tires** * Boulder Tires** * Midbus Monster** * Blizzard Monster** Gliders One Asterisk = Unlockable Two Asterisks = DLC * Super Glider * Gold Glider * Cloud Glider * Wario Wing * Waddle Wing * Beast Glider/Ghastly Glider * Pidgit Flyer* * Paragilder/Parafoil * Parachute * Peach Parasol * Flower Glider * Bowser Kite * Plane Glider * MKTV Parafoil * Hylian Kite * Rito Glider* * BOTW Paraglider * Paper Glider * Squid Soarer* * Famikite* * Super Famikite* * Koopaling Kite* * Volt Parasail* * Toastarena Glider* * Wart Kite* * Ninji Paraglider/Hakkun Parafoil* * Bonnetbon Paraglider/Bonnetbon Parafoil* * Mach Glider** * Treasure Kite** * Megavitamin Parasail** * Ribbon Kite** * Kloak Soarer** * Bomb Glider** * P-Wing Glider** * Albatoss Glider** * Quill Kite** * Paratroopea Glider** * Koopa Kid Kite** * Gliderdactyl** * Swooper Glider** * Wing Cap Parasail** * Famikite** * Super Famikite** * Kitty Glider/Feline Flyer** * Leaf Parasol** * Draculad Glider** * Skowl Kite** * Hoo Kite** * Hootz Paraglider/Hootz Parafoil** * Tophat Kite** * Broodal Banner** * Glydon Kite** * Parabones Glider** * Dark Star Flyer** Cups & Tracks Nitro Tracks: Mushroom Cup * Mario Circuit * Delfino Festival * Sunrise Beach * Soda Swamp * New Donk City Stadium Flower Cup * Ninji Temple/Hakkun Shrine * Blustery Meadows/Floral Valleys * Snifit Sphinx/Anuboo Desert * Crystal Shoals/Blooper Bay * Nabbit's Hideout/Bandit's Stash Star Cup * Hyrule Circuit * Frosty Forest/Glacial Marsh * Scorching Crater/Molten Canyon * Dry Boneyard * Coin Coffer Arcade/Moneybag Playplace Bell Cup * Animal Crossing * Magikoopa Castle/Magikoopa Citadel * Dusksight Highway/Moonlit Route * Jaxi Oasis * Nautilus Overpass/Salmon Run Street Special Cup * Subcon Colosseum/Subcon Stadium * Waluigi's Casino/Waluigi Roulette * Boohemoth Manor/Spooky Towers * Bowser's Castle * Rainbow Road Retro Tracks Shell Cup * GCN Luigi Circuit * N64 Choco Mountain/Chocolate Mountain * Wii U Water Park * 3DS Shy Guy Bazaar/Shy Guy Marketplace * Wii Mushroom Gorge Banana Cup * GBA Cheese Land/Cheese World * DS Luigi's Mansion * SNES Donut Plains * 3DS Daisy Hills/Daisy Meadows * Wii Toad's Factory Leaf Cup * GBA Ribbon Road/Party Road * Wii Moonview Highway * DS Tick-Tock Clock/Tick Tock Trauma * GBA Sky Garden * Wii U Mute City Egg Cup * SNES Vanilla Park * N64 Kalimari Desert * 3DS Wario Shipyard/Wario's Galleon * Wii U Big Blue * Wii Bowser's Castle Lightning Cup * Wii Maple Treeway * GBA Sunset Wilds * DS Waluigi Pinball * 3DS DK Jungle * Wii U Rainbow Road DLC Cups & Tracks Mach Rider Cup * Wii U Excitebike Arena * Wii DK Summit/DK Snowboard Cross * Megavitamin Circuit/Virus Road * Red Canyon * Mach Rider Raceway Boo Cup * Broozer Alley/Haunted Alleyway * Wii U Twisted Mansion * N64 Banshee Boardwalk * Wingo Airfortress * Peepa Pier/Cursed Pier Arms Cup * GCN Dino Dino Jungle * Wii U Dragon Driftway * GBA Yoshi Desert * Spring Stadium * Ribbon Raceway Feather Cup * N64 DK's Jungle Parkway * Wart's Circus/Subcon Carnival * GBA Lakeside Park/Edge Of The Lake * Fire Field * Kremling Rainforest/Kremling Jungle Pagie Cup * GCN Yoshi Circuit * Beanbean Castle Gardens * Wii U Mount Wario/Alpine Wario * White Land * Tribalstack Tropics Tanooki Cup * 3DS Rosalina's Ice World * Wii Dry Dry Ruins * Honeyhive Circuit/Honeyhive Gardens * Wii U Bone-Dry Dunes/Bone Dry Dunes * SNES Rainbow Road Famicom Cup * DS DK Pass/DK Snow Mountain * Sprixie Hills * GBA Riverside Park/Edge Of The River * Sand Ocean * Famicom Circuit Hammer Cup * Wii U Thwomp Ruins * Shiverburn Valley/Frostfire Barrens * N64 Royal Raceway * GCN Bowser's Castle * 3DS Rainbow Road Odyssey Cup * Bonnetbon Park * Steam Garden Pass * Shiverian Mountains * Bubblaine Beach * Knucklotec Ruins Cappy Cup * Chincho Cape * Sherm Turnpike * Glydon Gorge * Lightning Lord Canyon/Ruined Dragon Mesa * Lunar Lane Fawful Cup * Midbus Colosseum * Blizzard Midbus Mountain * Fawful's Lair * Dark Star Road NPCs Background Characters * Boos * Hammer Bros. * Fire Bros. * Boomerang Bros. * Ice Bros. * Coin Bros. * Sledge Bros. * Sumo Bros. * Dolphins * Dry Bones * Para Bones * Spikes * Stone Spikes * Snow Spikes * Biddybuds * Parabiddybuds * Fish Bones * Broozers * Fishin' Lakitu * Lakitu * Gingerbread People * Goombas * Galoombas * Paragoombas * Paragaloombas * Cat Goombas * Jellybeams * Koopas * Paratroopas * Fighter Flies * Stingbies * Urban Stingbies * Pokios * Chinchos * Burrbos * Bitefrosts * Poison Pirahna Plants * Mr. Blizzards * Shy Guys * Fly Guys * Snifits * Ninjis * Yo Bros. * Gushens * Kleptos * Komboos * Magmatoes * Miis * Toads * Mini Toads * Toadsworth (As a driver of the 1st place racer at the awards ceremony) * New Donkers * Toastarenans * Bonneters * Steam Gardeners * Shiverians * Bubblainians * Lochladies * Volbonans * Yoshis * Birdos * Charging Chucks * Ant Troopers * Maw-Rays * Mantas * Cheep Cheeps * Bloopers * Mecha Cheeps * Urchins * Porcupuffers * Nokis * Piantas * Tanukis * Sushi * Deep Cheeps * Spike Bass * Unagi * Ukikis * Kremlings * Tikis * Snowmads * Arms Fans * Biff * Monty Moles * Tweeters * Hoopsters * Fry Guys * Fry Guy * Clawdaddy * Tryclyde * Pansers * Porcupos * Beezos * Ostros * Albatosses * Flurries * Moneybags * Coin Coffers * Coin Coffer Kings * Hylians * Koroks * Zoras * Gerudos * Ritos * Gorons * Sheikah Tribe * Yiga Clan * Koopa Kids * Inklings * Octolings * Master Mummy * Max Brass * Lola Pop * Ninjara * Kid Cobra * Mechanica * Helix * Twintelle * Byte & Barq * Misango * Springtron * Dr. Coyle * Alien Forces * Mach Rider Survivors * Rexes * Geno (Cameo at the Awards Ceremony) * Capital B * Trowzer * Normy * Nimble * Ann-Gree * Evie * Heidi * Fee-Dee * Corplets * Blastooie * Rextro Sixtyfourus * Nimbo * Clara * Vendi * Planker * Sir Scoffsalot * Sir Shootsalot * Duke * Kartos * Lady Leapsalot * Lady Lootsalot * Dr. Puzz * Dr. Quack * Lanky Kong * Tiny Kong * Kludge * Cranky Kong * Wrinkly Kong * Mr. I * Space Outpost * Klump * Jaxi * Madame Broode & Chain Chompikins * Sabasa the Witch Additional Enemies, Obstacles & Species: * Acrobatic Shy Guy * Amp * Angry Sun * Animal Tamer Shy Guy * Ant Trooper * Anuboo * Army Dillo * Astro-Lanceur * Axe Knight * Balloon Boo * Bandit * Banzai Bill * Barrel * Beehoss * Beezo * Biddybud * Bitefrost * Bizzy Bee * Blockhopper * Board * Bone Piranha Plant * Boo * Boohemoth * Book Ghost * Boulder * Bouncing Note * Bucky * Bullet Bill * Burrbo * Mecha Bowser * Bowser Monument * Car * Cashino Corplet * Cataquack * Chain Chomp * Chair Ghost * Cheep Cheep * Cheep Chomp * Cheesy Chester * Chill Virus * Chincho * Chomp * Chuckya * Clam * Clock Hands * Clock Pendulum * Clown Car * Clown Guy * Cobrat * Confusing Virus * Coo Coo * Corplet * Corplet Drone * Corplet Punisher * Cow * Crate * Crowber * Coin Coffer * Deep Cheep * Deku Baba * Dinosaur * Dizziness Virus * Draglet * Dragoneel * Drowsiness Virus * Dry Bones * Fever Virus * Fighter Fly * Fire Bar * Fire Snake * Flaptor * Flurry * Freezie * Fuzzy * Frogoon * Giant Bowser Statue * Giant Goomba * Giant Phanto * Giant Wiggler * Gnaw * Gnip * Goal Mondo * Gooble * Goomba * Goomba Tower * Gushen * Hammer Knight * Hatopop * Hawg * Helix Clone * High Wire Flurry * Hoopster * Hootz * Kab-omb * Katana Samurai * Keese * King Bill * Klamber * Klepto * Kloak * Knucklotec * Kobukokko * Komboo * Kopter * Kremling * Kritter * Lantern Ghost * Lava Bubble * Lynel * Mad Piano * Magmato * Maw-Ray * Mechakoopa * Meteor * Missile Bill * Moa-Eye * Moneybag * Monty Mole * Moving Tree * Mowz * Mr. Blizzard * Mr. Blowy * Mr. Bones * Mr. I * Mr. Resetti * Ninji * Ninjerry * Ninjoe * Ninjohn * Nipper Plant * Oil Slick * Octorok * Panser * Peepa * Petari * Phanto * Pharaoh Guy * Pidgit * Pirahna Plant * Poe * Poison Pirahna Plant * Pokey * Pokio * Porcupo * Porcupuffer * Plungelo * Rain Puddle * Rex * Rex Clown * Rezno * Scaredy Rat * Schnautzel * Screaming Pillar * Scuttlebug * Seedy Pod * Shaoshao * Sharkbone * Shroob * Sidestepper * Skating Shy Guy * Skeeter * Smolderin' Stu * Snailicorn * Snifit * Snowball * Snowboarding Shy Guy * Snowboy * Snowmad * Snowman * Snow Spike * Spear Guy * Spear Knight * Spike Bass * Spiky Snifit * Spiny * Spinner * Splunkin * Stairface Ogre * Strollin' Stu * Stingby * Super Thwomp * Sushi Shark * Swipin' Stu * Swooper * Sword Knight * Tanoomba * The Great Rampo * Thwomp * Tiki Goon * Toad (The only good obstacle because they throw coins & items) * Torkdrift * Torpedo Ted * Train * Trapeetle * Tribal Corplet * Tropical Wiggler * Tweeter * Unagi * Underhand * Urban Stingby * Urchin * Weird Virus * Whomp * Wiggler * Wind Spirit * Winged Strollin' Stu * Wizzrobe * Yūrei * Zinger Battle Courses One Asterisk = Unlockable Two Astrisks = DLC * Mario Circuit * Via Dolce * Cascadian Springs * Pokio Autumnwoods * Beehoss Forest * Subcon Colossseum/Subcon Stadium* * GCN Sherbet Land * SNES Battle Course 1 * Duck Hunt Field/Duck Hunt Pond* * Ninji Palace/Hakkun Palace* * N64 Skyscraper* * Wii Funky Stadium* * DS Twilight House/Twilight Mansion* * Wii U Urchin Underpass* * 3DS Honeybee Hive/Honeybee House* * Treacherous Mansion* * Nintendo Switch* * Forest Maze* * GCN Tilt-A-Kart* * Hivory Cashino** * Virus Park** * Secret Alien Invader Base** * Galleon Galaxy** * GCN Cookie Land** * Wii U Dragon Palace** Features * Make-Your-Own-Emblem for your Mii * Race Replays * HD Race Replays * Time Trial Replays * HD Time Trial Replays * Online Race Replays * HD Online Race Replays * Gallery * Jukebox * Share Race Replays Online * Share Race Replays Online in HD * Share Time Trial Replays Online * Share Time Trial Replays Online in HD * Share Online Race Replays Online * Share Online Race Replays Online in HD * In-Game Currency/MK Coins * Upload, Like, & Share Replays in both SD & HD & the ability to Subscribe to other players who have the game on MKTube Mission/Challenge Mode Bosses * Big Bully (Knock The Boss Off The Course) * Eyerok (Item Boss Battle) * King Goomba (Boss Race) * Hookbill The Koopa (Knock The Boss Off The Course) * Big Bob-Omb (Item Boss Battle) * Chuckolator (Item Boss Battle) * Chief Chilly (Knock Off The Boss Off The Course) * Tarantox (Item Boss Battle) * Mecha Birdo (Knock The Boss Off The Course) * Croco (Boss Race) * Motley Bossblob (Item Boss Battle) * Boom Boom & Pom Pom (Boss Race) * King Ka-Thunk (Item Boss Battle) * Dino Piranha (Item Boss Battle) * Montgomerie Mole (Item Boss Battle) * Punchinello (Item Boss Battle) * Giant Stilted Guy (Knock The Boss Off The Course) * Bunsen The Hot Dog (Boss Race) * Tutankoopa (Item Boss Battle) * Robobrood (Boss Race) * The Giant Mecha Bowser (The Final Boss Battle) * Giga Bowser (The TRUE Final Boss Battle) Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Racing Games Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Square Enix Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Online Games Category:Racing Category:Kart Racing Category:Mario Kart Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario games Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Racing Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch